


hAUrem

by Askellie (NadaNine)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Recovery, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/pseuds/Askellie
Summary: Chara collects a harem of skeletons in order to keep them safe from the horrors of the post-war world where monsters lost and became the subjugated slaves of the human race.An AU of the SlAUe series, where instead of being awful and terrible, everything is nice and fluffy and all the sex is consensual and good.





	hAUrem

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request from tumblr: How about an AU for the Slave AU? One where Chara is like pacifist!Frisk, is nice and collecting skellies to protect them from other collectors. Sex isn't an obligation but a nice plus they're happy to do, cause it makes them feel good and safe. They can fix uf!sans,even uf!pap doesn't want to go away, cause it's the best place for them. And they're not locked up, just aren't allowed to go dangerous places. Sorry, had to think about something like this after the shock of the last chapter. :'(
> 
> \------------------
> 
> You know what, anon? I feel you. Sometimes when I read intense fics by other authors that look like they might not end well (particularly works by @idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh and @germindis-leechlamp) I sometimes fill up with sad feelz and desperately crave something to fix it and make it better.
> 
> SO. I wrote you a thing. An AU of Slaue, where the sex is nice and consensual and everyone isn’t being crushed by their secrets and sins and everyone gets the cuddles they deserve.
> 
> Content Warnings: Multiple implied inter-harem pairings [Papyrus/Blue/Sans/Edge], mentioned abuse and soul scarring, mentioned non-consensual slavery, hurt-comfort fluffy feels all over the place.

Edge’s pacing is starting to wear a wide swathe of the dining room rug. Sans is watching in amusement, outwardly relaxed, but it’s hard not to find the taller skeleton’s anxiety contagious. The hour is creeping up towards midnight, and even though Blue has long since cleared the dishes from the table, he knows there’s no chance of convincing Edge to retire to his room, not even on the promise to wake him instantly the moment Papyrus returns.

The repetitive motions are starting to grate on Sans’s nerves, however. He sighs, stepping sideways into a shortcut that puts him right in Edge’s path, his nasal bone almost colliding with Edge’s ribs as the other is forced to halt mid-step not to crash into him. Fearlessly, Sans loops his arms around Edge’s waist, further holding him in place.

“You don’t need to worry,” he soothes. This close he can feel a tremble of tension running up Edge’s spine which might have been a warning signal in the beginning, but these days he trusts Edge not to lash out. “Pap’ll bring him home safe.”

Edge scoffs. “Of course he will! It would be an unbelievable feat for him to fail in such a trivial endeavor! Though I wouldn’t put it past the idiot to find unnecessary complication along the way…”

His grumbling trails off, and Sans can practically feel the internal struggle between Edge’s natural self-assurance and the doubts that currently plague him. He tightens his own grip, radiating solidity and strength as much as his smaller frame allows. Edge hesitates for a moment before reluctantly putting his hands on Sans’s shoulders – an awkward reciprocation of the embrace his pride barely allows him to accept.

They hold on like that for a moment before breaking apart with a jolt at the sound of the front entry bell ringing; the sound of Papyrus’s return.

Sans offers an emboldening smile. “Ready to go see your bro?”

“No,” Edge mutters under his breath, but despite the vulnerable admission he strides towards the door as swiftly as his long legs will take him. Sans watches him go, then steps through another shortcut.

* * *

Edge’s brother looks small and fragile in Papyrus’s grip. Even asleep there’s something pained and ill lingering in his expression; something worse than the usual horrors of long captivity under a human owner. Unfortunately, Papyrus has too clear of an idea for why that is.

“Give him to me,” Edge demands, the words snapped so sharply they threaten to break on some unfamiliar emotion.

Papyrus decides not to point out that Edge’s hold won’t be all that steady with the way his hands are shaking and simply obliges. Edge proves him wrong anyway by being infinitely careful as he cradles the limp form of his brother against his chest, his usually fierce expression softened by concern.

“He’s just sleeping,” he says to Edge’s unspoken question. Now that his arms are finally free he can light up the cigarette he’s been badly needing for the last hour, frowning slightly. “They might have sedated him before I picked him up. He should come around in a couple of hours.”

It was a pretty standard practice; it kept the slaves from acting out against their new owners until it was too late to return them to the auction house. Edge had come to them in the same way, and had been hell to deal with when he’d regained consciousness, delirious with the drug and half-mad with fury. Papyrus wisely chooses not to bring that up while Edge already looks to be only a hair’s breadth away from a tantrum. He shoots Sans a brief look of gratitude, knowing the small skeleton’s intervention is probably the only reason Edge hasn’t lost it already.

Despite the dark storm of emotions brewing in Edge’s blazing eyelights, his touch is nothing but gentle as he checks his brother’s body, testing for injury or absences. His voice is pitched low even though Papyrus is pretty sure even shouting in his ear-hole wouldn’t be enough to rouse Red from his drug-induced stupor. “How was he at the auction? Was he…?”

Edge chokes, unable to articulate his question. No doubt he’s thinking of his own mortifying treatment, being flaunted and touched and violated by his keepers…and that was only in the few short weeks before he came to Chara’s estate. From what Papyrus has seen of Red’s records, Edge’s brother had somehow survived in the system for years. He might have gotten lucky with a good owner, but Papyrus doubts it. No monster from a respectable family ends up in a black market auction house.

Papyrus wavers over his answer long enough for Edge to look stricken, and he silently berates himself for not having a ready reply for that question which he should have known was coming. He’s faintly relieved, though, because if Edge is asking then it means Chara didn’t let him watch the camera feed; a small mercy he’ll have to thank Chara for later.

“It’s…not too good,” Papyrus admits, looking down and holding smoke in his non-existent lungs long enough for it to prickle warningly. “There’s some permanent damage…I don’t know. We’ll have to see how he is when he wakes up.”

It’s not the answer Edge was hoping for. Something in his expression threatens to shatter, and Papyrus hurriedly presses against him, rubbing reassuring circles on Edge’s shoulder-blades. He can see Sans doing the same on Edge’s other side, both of them holding Edge together, trying to brace him against the news.

“We can help him here,” Sans says, and Papyrus nods even though a cynical corner of his mind isn’t entirely convinced. There wasn’t a lot to be done in the case of soul scarring.

“Yeah, you know what Blue’s like with healing…and you’re here. I’m sure that’ll mean a lot to him.”

Or so Papyrus hopes. He doesn’t know exactly what the relationship between the two brothers has been like, though he’s gotten the impression it was strained. He knows Edge carries a lot of guilt about it, for some reason, though he’s never had much success in getting the reticent skeleton to talk much about his personal life even after opening up to other sorts of intimacy.

“I already had the maids clear out a new room for him,” Chara pipes up suddenly over his earpiece. It’s the first time they’ve spoken directly to him since the auction house, seeming to respect Papyrus’s desire for quiet contemplation on the ride home.

“Thanks kid,” he murmurs, then lifts his voice. “Okay, we should put him to bed. And you too.” He gives Edge a pointed look.

Edge clutches his brother closer possessively. “He can stay with me.”

“Nope. Not a good idea.” Surprises aren’t good for someone with soul scars, Papyrus knows that much. “He needs some peace. You can pester him when he wakes up.”

“Pester!?” Indignation looks much more at home on Edge’s features.

Papyrus grins cheekily at him. “Yep. Sans can keep an eye on him. You’re staying with Blue and me tonight…and if you can’t sleep, I’m sure we can think of other ways to keep you in bed.”

The spectacular flush that blooms across Edge’s face makes him laugh outright, and even Sans snickers a little. In his sleep, Red mutters something incoherent and nuzzles unconsciously into his brother’s shoulder.


End file.
